NegiRuto!
by Mn'MRocks
Summary: Full summary inside because its too long to fit in this, all i can say is love triangle or possibly more will arise from this story!
1. A Black Hole!

Hey guys here is my second fiction!! Please enjoy it :D

Title: NegiRuto!

Summary: The Negima gang are heading to Wales to visit Nekane and Anya, but an unexpected back hole appeared out of nowhere when there in the plane!! The event hade the plane crash at a village called Konohagakure! How will get out of there and back into their own world!?

Rating: Rated T languages and carefulness

Genre: Humor and Adventure :)

Characters: All of them except Negima bad guys and Chao, Evangeline and Chachamaru. Sorry guys but i dont really know how to fit them in this story. Maybe in the later chapters ill show them, but thats only a MAYBE.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Negima! or Naruto they belong to their respective owners.

Me: So guys ready to start the story?

Naruto: Uhhh well, not really i dont get my motivation here, what is my motivation.

Me: OMG!!! How did you get smart all of a sudden!?

Kaede: I think its his clone, its a little bit on the off side.

Naruto: WHAT!?!? You mean that wasn't good enough!?!?!?!? Who are you anyway!?!?

Kaede: Let's just say im a ninja too.

Ayaka: Stop blabbering and get on with it alredy!!

Sakura: Who knew there was an Ino clone here XD

Ayaka: And who thought there would be a stupid monkey here too!!!!!

Sakura: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A STUPID MONKEY!?

Ayaka: Oh sorry i was calling the one that has PINK HAIR for a natural color and a big forehead.

Sakura: WHY YOU!!!!

Me: JUST STOP OKAY!!!!! LET'S GO TO THE STORY ALREADY *twitching madly*

All: meep.... o.o

------------------------------------------(now thats over with, to the story!)-------------------------------------

"Negi-sensei!!! Where crashing into a black warping hole of some sort! We cant resist it, were going down!" Setsuna screamed to the class as they were crashing onto the hole. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" is the only thing everyone heard, most of them was getting scared that may die here and now, but some and i mean _some _are keeping their selves calm. "Everybody calm done we'll use are magic to soften are landing!!" Negi said while the girls were still screamin-

Wait, wait, wait, wait hold up. You wanna know what happened before this event?? Well here it is:

_Flashback:_

_It was a bright sunny day at Mahora Academy everybody was getting their grades up little by little, well thats the good news for the school. The 3-A were having fun playing games to occupy themselves while their sensei was away for a while, and some that occupied themselves by just reading books and chatting with each other. Just then Negi comes in, "Hey guys i got a letter from Wales" he happily said to the class. They rushed to their sensei to take a good look at it._

_Negi opened the letter and pressed play on the bottom of the magic engulfed paper. 'Hey Negi how are you? Are you feeling well there at Mahora? Its been a while since you visited me and Anya. Please come here in Wales and visit us once and a while, please dont say no. Because we already reserved a plane for the class. It would be a shame if you dont visit, the time and date are in the envelope. Take care Negi!' By that the video record stopped._

_"WOW!!! They acually rented a plane for us! This is soo exciting!!!" Asuna screamed with joy overflowing of her, heck even her hair is excited!! "Yea this is a big trip we need to pack for it right now!! Haruna said right after Asuna screamed. "Wait guys, please let me check the time and date before we start packing." Negi said while the girls were half listening._

_Negi read to the class "It says 'November 17 at the front of Evangelines cabin, at 6:00 A.M. dont be late or you'll be arriving at 10:00 P.M. Love, Nekane and Anya'". "So Negi-sensei, its November 15 so lets, START PACKING!!!" Haruna said, again."Class im letting you all leave early so we'll be ready, and no classes tomorrow!" Negi said to the VERY excited class._

_All Negi can hear were 'YAY', 'ALRIGHT', 'IM SO EXCITED, or 'THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME' from the class. "This so great! This is the first time we go to Wales, this is a big scoop!!!" Kazumi said while polishing her new and expensive camera that she's gonna take to Wales. "Say Negi, how long are we going to stay there?" Konoka asked eagerly at him, and soon after hearing this the whole class was very eager as well. "Uhh well i really dont know! Let me check out the envelope maybe theres still a letter inside of it."_

_Negi reached for the envelope, and luckily, another paper was found. "Now it says, 'Oh Negi i almost forgot about one thing, youre all gonna stay there for 2 months!! Isint that great so make sure you all pack lots and LOTS of clothes! Bye, Love, Nekane'"_

_After Negi read it to the class they instantly dropped their jaws to the lowest level, and we all know what there gonna say next right? "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!?" it was the word that rang through the entire school. Some were still exited, some were worried, and some were still calm after all that. "Uh well, that, was a.........shock." Ayaka said with very wide eyes. "You said it" Kazumi agreed to that logic as well, "I agree with you all 10 times fold" Chisame said too while her glasses were falling slowly._

_-----------------------------------------(time skip to November 17 at 6:00 A.M.)------------------------------------------------_

_Everybody was all there and i mean ALL. Some were very VERY excited, some were just....plain weird, and some were nervous and scared because its thier first time boarding a plane, and a first class plane at that. Soon after a few minutes of waiting, the plane arrived. They were amazed by it, it was silver with golden linings on them, but everyone thought it was small until it changed before thier very eyes._

_It was surrounded by a reddish blue magic at covered the entire plane, it was so bright that all of them had closed their eyes. By the minute that it was gone they all opened their eyes again and saw a humongous silver and gold on the inside it didn't seem like a first class plane, it has red carpet with gold lining from the edges on the floor. It has VERY bright lights that can even blind the human eyes, everything that is in it was mostly silver or gold. Every seat was labeled with a golden writing. And every seat has its very own table in front with holders for every plate. Heck when they first saw it they thought it would be cramped in it, but after seeing this, its like the whole world's upside down at once!!_

_All of their eyes has little sparkles and has a big one right in the middle at it. "WWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW" was the only word that came out of their mouths, it was so loud that it almost woke up the heavenly sleeping Evangeline and Chachamaru, who was guarding her. The 3-A thought it was a 10 star hotel at its case!_

_Once everybody got out of their moment, they quickly rushed to their seats with no hesitation at all, once they found all their seats, some butlers and maids came out and offered them things. They thought they were all Kings and Queens here at the plane (btw Kotaru is in this too). _

_After the butlers and maids explained how the plane was operated with autopilot, a table filled with food suddenly popped out of nowhere! "These are your food, once they are all gone there will be another batch hot and ready for all of you to eat." the butlers and maids all said. "Now that we have fulfilled our mission here, we are going back to Wales, thank you for your kindness." and at that, they all vanished into thin air._

_------------------------------------------------(time skip again)----------------------------------------_

_It has been only 3 hours since the plane flew they heard an announcement, the lights flashed turned red "WARNING WARNING AN UNIDENTIFIED BLACK HOLE HAS APPEARED, PLEASE TURN OF THE AUTO PILOT!" was the most important announcement that they heard after 3 hours._

_Everyone panicked so dearly, even the tough ones panicked as well!! Setsuna quickly ran to the pilots room and turned off the auto pilot, and flew the plane. She still cant withstand the force of the black hole, and came the plane crashing down.-_

_-------------------------------------(end of flashback)---------------------------------------_

And now to the present!!

The plane was crashing and falling down the black warp hole. Once they got in, all they can see was black clouds and red sparks that was going to damage the plane. Luckily they had a spell to prevent damage to the plane, everyone was casting the same spell to prevent them from going through a big crash. "Asuna-san can you see any ground along the way??" Negi asked Asuna while they were keeping the spell stay still.

Asuna replied, "I really dont know, let me check Negi." by that last sentence Asuna ran towards the pilot's room where Setsuna and Konoka was. They were keeping the plane from crashing too. "Konoka-chan! Setsuna-san! Can you see any ground down there!?" she looked at the window very carefully, "YES!!!! Theres ground!!!" Asuna screamed loudly as ever so that Negi can hear it from afar.

After Asuna said that she casted a spell with Konoka and Setsuna to stop the front from sustaining much damage. Slowly the ground was getting closer and closer bit by bit, as the ground came in view, the plane got slower and slower because of the magic.

Once they reached the forest the plane had landed softly on ground, and the 3-A was so exausted. "A-at l-last, we landed s-s-softly on g-ground." Nodoka said while regaining strength again.

-------------------------------------(at the village where it landed)----------------------------------

"HUH!?!? WAT WAS THAT!?!?" a loud mouthed, blond haired boy screamed across their village. "Shut it you idiot!!!" a pink haired girl bonked his head. "You two! Get your team mate and check what was that!!" a certain blond lady with a red diamond at her head ordered the two of them.

"Yes mam!!!!" the two of them ran down the stairs and traveled through the village to where their other team mate's house is. "Hey!!!! Open this door right now mister!!!" the girl screamed. A cool and cold voice replied "Coming coming, dont slam the door down." The door creaked and opened slowly revealing--

------------------------------------------(*hopes that people dont kill her*)----------------------------

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! sorry guys for the massive cliffhangers! Maybe tomorrow ill update non stop well now then because its 9:00 P.M. i got time until Suvivor Philippines!. So BYE!!!! *runs away*


	2. A Brand New Village?

Hey!! This is NegiRuto Chapter 2!! as you all know ive not benn updating 'NegiRuto!' or even 'Negima!: Handcuff Game?' its because ton (and i mean TON) of schoolwork and projects. Other reasons is that i am getting ready for my piano recital, its 2 lessons away!! And another one is im too lazy xD. So lets get on with the story!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo - (to the naruto side!)

The door creaked open and revealed a cold and blank stare at them. "What do you want?" the raven haired boy asked rudely.

The girl got madder and screamed right i front of him. "Tsunade sent us on a mission to investigate what was the cause of the crash in the middle of the forest!!" Now she was really mad, and wants to punch him right through the wall.

"Fine but," a pause "why does the dobe have to come anyway?" the raven haired boy relpied quite bluntly.

The pink haired girl calmed down for a bit and replied "Weren't you listening? Tsunade wants US, Team 7 to investigate the crash, and what's the cause of it."

"Guys!! Let's get this over with so i can eat already!!!!" shouted the blond boy. "Fine, works for me." the other two replied at the same time.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo - (to the negima side!)

They all got out of the plane to see what was the damage. "Hmmmm, it looks like the main engines are damaged." Kotoru stated to the others.

"Yea, and the reer and front of the plane are damaged too. And also the whole plane has some missing parts!" Negi got worried at this own statement and started to cry little anime tears and gone into chibi form.

"Do not worry Negi-sensei! We will find a way to get out of this world and to our own world, by any means necessary!!" Ayaka said while tossing Negi around and around.

Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna agreed to it and said, "Thats right sensei! We'll do our best to work this out!!

Ayaka nodded at this "Alright everyone gather around!! We've got orders here!" she shouted at all of them. Ayaka began to explain what are the others are going to do, "First of all Satsuki, you'll be incharge of cooking. Cheerleaders, help give encouragement to everyone. Konoka, you help Ako with the healing team. Chizuru and Natsumi, help Satsuki in the cooking team. Yuuna, Akira, and Misora, you go search for food and supplies. Library team, Chisame, and Kazumi, find us a way to get out of this place. Saotomi, Zazie, the twins, and me will help fix the plane if possible. And last but not the least, the others will be lookout if there is an opponent. Is that all clear everyone!!!

"Hai!" Everyone agreed at the instructions given to them, Ayaka then turned to Negi "Sensei! We will work together as one to get out of here!!"

Negi was amazed that even Asuna agreed to every word that she said to her "Arigatou, iincho-san for giving all the best!" Asuna then added a sentence "Yea, if it weren't for you we'll be screaming right about now."

Ayaka smiled at her sentence "So, still best friends then i assume." "The bestest." Asuna chucked and hugged her.

After that touching moment they all went back to thier teams and continued working. And courtesy of Kazumi's brand new camera, all of it were in film. (or whatever you call it xD)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo - (to the naruto side!!)

Along the way to the middle of the forest, the blond boy was leading the way, witch was decided by drawing twigs. (lol xD)

It didn't take long until he spotted something "Hey guys, look ahead!! I think its a gold meteorite!!! We're gonna be rich!!!!" by that statement the pink haired girl and the raven headed boy sweatdropped.

"I dont think its a golden meteorite, i mean, how often do you see one around here. I think maybe NEVER!!" the girl shouted with annoyance.

"I think the dobes right, well, the golden part is. But your right too, its not a meteorite. But then what is it?" the raven haired boy said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Well then, lets just find it out ourselves." the girl stated. "Right!" the two boys replied.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo - (the 2 sides now!!)

After a few minutes of traveling they saw it, the one that crashed is a gigantic plane. "Guys! Its a plane that crashed, not a meteorite!" the blond boy whispered to his two team mates not very quitely.

"Will you shut up. We know its a plane, but how did it end up here?" the girl whispered quitely. "Who is down there? And, why are they all girls?" the raven haired boy said.

Suddenly a sharp blade came near of cutting his face in half, he dodged it, but there was still a cut along his cheek. "How could they have spotted us so quickly!?" the blond boy shouted but quietly for his team mates only to hear. But thier wrong about that, down the trees the defenses can hear them perfecly and clearly.

Kaede suddenly appered in front of them holding senbons "Got cha'." she said before pinning the pink headed girl and the blond boy to the tree. The raven haired boy was about to attack, but he didn't notice that there was someone behind him. "Black out" was the thing Setsuna said before knoking them out. "Hey guys! I got the ropes here, now where are the spies??" Ku Fei said with a cat-like smile. Kaede and Setsuna pointed at the blacked out guys. (and girl)

After a few minutes they heard voices of girls, and judging of the variety, there seems to be many of them. They opened thier eyes to see a girl guarding them infront, and another one waiting for them to open thier eyes.

"At last, you woke up." Setsuna said with a tired look. "Now, tell me who sent you here, and who are you?" she said with a somewhat threatining voice.

"So, they finally woke up." Mana said while observing thier forehead protectors carefully. "I'll add another question, what are the things in your foreheads?" Mana added with curiosity.

The blond boy was annoyed and replied to the questions, "Why do you care!? Our leader sent us here to investigate the crash! Why do you need to know who we are anyway!? I'm betting you're not ninjas, or even from here!! Considering you don't even know what are forehead protectors!!!!"

"Shut it you knuckle head!!! You're just making things even worse!!" the pink haired girl shouted angrily. "Just tell us who you all are, and who is your leader?" Setsuna asked.

"Why should we tell you? We don't even know who the heck are you, and what are you doing here." the raiven haired boy replied calmly. Kaede appeared beside Setsuna and replied, "You should tell us because we asked you. And we are the girls from Mahora Academy, and we don't know how we even got here."

"So, you're not assasins sent by our enemies to kill us?" the pink haired girl replied. "No of course not! Why'd you think that?" Ku Fei replied with another cat-like smile. "We don't really know either. Well if you let us go, we'll tell you who we are." the girl replied.

"Sure, Setsuna, untie them please. Or rather, cut them free." after Kaede said that the ropes were in pieces already. "But, if you do something funny, we wont let it pass" Kaede said with one eye slightly open.

"Trust me, we wont. By the way, I'm Haruno Sakura." said the pink haired girl.

"That's Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura pointed at the raven haired boy.

"And thats Uzumaki Naruto, the idiot in our group." Sakura said while pointing at the blond boy.

"Hey I heard that!" Naruto said. "And who even cares!?" Sakura replied, or rather shouted.

Kaede then started to introduce themselves. "I'm Nagase Kaede, glad to meet you all."

"Thats Sakurazaki Setsuna, the only shinmeiryuu in our class." she pointed at the raven haired girl "Hmph." Setsuna then vanished to the medical area.

"Don't worry about her. Thats Tatsumiya Mana, a foreigner in our class. She's very good at guns." Kaede pointed at Mana, who was polishing her guns.

"Now thats Ku Fei, she came from China and knows Chinese Matial Arts." Kaede said at Ku Fei who was STILL smiling.

"And that's Inugami Kotaru, the youngest on the guarding team." she said, while Kotaru is having a cat nap, or a dog nap.

"Thats our guard team, lets go around and meet the others." Kaede said while smiling. "Uhhh sure, why not? You guys coming with us??" Sakura asked her team mates. "Sure!! I would like to meet them all!!" Naruto said with a fox grin. "Whatever." Sasuke said with a bored look in his eyes.

"Okay, let's go." We'll start at our Cooking Team." after a few seconds they arrived at the cooking team's place. (the space they landed was a little bit big.)

"That's Yotsuba Satsuki, the leader of the cooking team. She's great at cooking." Kaede said at the slightly chubby girl, who's cutting vegetables. "Nice to meet you. Maybe you would like some of my soup later." Satsuki said with a soft smile. "Sure, I'll be glad." Sakura said. "Me too!! I'm starving!!" Naruto said.

"It's not ready yet, maybe later. So that's Naba Chizuru and Murakami Natsumi. They help Satsuki." she said to make it short.

"That's the cooking team. Now we'll go to the Cheerleading and Healing teams." Kaede said. "Hey, why do you even have a healing team and a cheerleading team?" Sakura asked. "Because the cheerleaders help give encouragement to the teams if they are worn ou or tired. And the healing team help if we get wounded or hurt by enemies." Kaede explained to them, while they head to the teams.

"Alright were here. Thats Kugimiya Madoka, Kakizaki Misa, and Shiina Sakurako, thier the cheerleading team." Kaede said. "Hey! How you guys feeling? Nice to meet you!" te cheerleaders said all together.

"For the healing team, that's Izumi Ako, the leader of the healing team." Kaede said. "Hello. We're sorry we thought that you're enemies." Ako apologized to them. "No! Fine, its okay. We thought you are enemies too." Sakura said.

"And that's Konoe Konoka, she comes from Kyoto. Along with her guardian, Setsuna." she said. "Hello everyone! Did someone get hurt? I'll heal it if there is." Konoka said. "Well, acually, i got a scratch with the senbons they throwed me-!?" Naruto said while Sakura interupted him, or punched him right in the stomach.

"Why'd you do that!?" Naruto shouted "To keep you quiet, you idiot!! There's no time for that!" Sakura said while still holding her fist up. "Sasuke!! You agree with me don't cha!" Naruto said to his team mate. "I don't care dobe. Just be qiuet, so that you dont get hurt." Sasuke replied lazily. (i think he's turning into Shika xD)

"While you continue the arguing, lets head to the gathering team, who's resting over there." Kaede said while pointing at the gathering team, along with the searching team. Sakura asked another question, "Why do you need a searching team now?" Kaede replied, "We come from a different world, we were sucked in a mysterous black hole and landed here."

"Oh, so thats it. Wait, a black hole!? We saw a black hole yesterday that sucked in a whole house!!" Sakura said while making hand actions. "Well, that explains the mysterious house that just landed on the streets outta nowhere yesterday." Ku Fei said with a light bulb above her head.

"Well, we'll discuss that later. Now that were here, I'll introduce the gathering and searching team." Kaede said while knoking down the light bulb on Ku's head. "Hey Kaede! Let me introduce the others this time!!" Ku said childishly. "Alright, alright its your job now." Kaede said.

"Now the serching team consists of, Akashi Yunna the member of the basketball team, Kasuga Misora member of the track and field club, Ookouchi Akira the member of our swimming team, and Sasaki Makie the member of the gymnastics club!!" Ku said with a very cheerful voice. (i forgot to add Makie, so i put her here xD)

"Nice to meet cha!" Yuuna said with a grin. "Us too!" Misora and Makie said. "Hello, nice to meet you all." Akira said softly.

"And for the searching team! On the leader or leaders position is Miyazaki Nodoka, Saotome Haruna, and Ayase Yue, their all part of the library team. Hasegawa Chisame the computer genius, and Asakura Kazumi the member of the paparazzi club." Ku said louder this time.

"Hey guys!!" Haruna, Nodoka, and Kazumi said. "Hey." Yue and Chisame said boredly.

"Now we are ready to inroduce the fixing team!!" Ku shouted. "I got one last question, why do you need a fixing club now?" Sakura asked again. Sasuke replied, "I think thats too obvious. There fixing their plane of think maybe theres a chance that they could go back to their world." "Yes that's correct, now will you introduce them Ku?"

"Sure! The leader is Saotomi Hakase! She's kinda a mad scientist though! The members include Yukihiro Ayaka, our clas rep., Fuuka and Funika Narutaki, their twins, and Zazie Rainyday!! We don't know what goes on her head, but shes a help too!" Ku said with a very cheerful voice.

Sakura noticed that Ayaka was the one who was making orders for everyone _'Who ever thought that is would meet ANOTHER Ino here! Well, i guess this makes double the trouble for me.....damn.......' _Sakura thought to herself, while making a weird expression on her face.

Saotomi had finished screwing the parts already and shouted (she brought tools, so don't ask) "Hey guys!!! I think we fixed the plane!!! We'll test drive it to be sure, so who wants to volunteer!!" Suddenly Kotaru jolted from his dog nap "I'll do it!!" he said with a very confident voice, while the others ran hiding.

Saotomi agreed "Alright Kotaru-kun, just be careful you dont get hurt okay? Let a magic bubble outside of this box to prevent any cause of damage." she said while holding a metal cube with a big red button on the top saying, 'PRESS TO ACTIVATE' Kotaru got a little nervous of what could happen if he pushed the button.

Slowly, slowly, he reached for the cube and try to be confident,. Slowly, slowly, more and more slowly, he was about to press the big red button, and finally.....pushed.......IT........

*KA BOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* there was an explosion!!! The others were afraid what happened to Kotaru, especially Natsumi and Chizuru!! The smoke cleared little by little to reveal Kotaru STILL standing!

He had a big grin and said "HA!!! I thought it was so dangerous!!!!! Well, at least there really is a magic bubble in it." "Now get in the plane and fly it, if it works, maybe we can get home again!" Saotomi said with sparkles in her eyes by mentioning the home 'home'.

"Roger nee-san!!" Kotaru said while making his way to the plane. When he reached the planes control system (idk what its called) he opushed the buttons that would make it fly, after pressing them he held the controller (once again idk) firmly.

The plane was starting to make noise, gears shuffling, metel engines sound, the plane started to hover above the ground!

"Come on plane!!!!! FLY!!!" Kotaru yelled!

Then-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_________________________xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo________________________

YAY!!! finally finished!!!! I'll update 'Negima! Handcuff Game' very soon guys. I just want to make details for Yuuna and Akira's big problem.

Yuuna: Why the hell is the bask---mmmpppffhhh!!!

Me: Dont ruin it!!

*Yuuna bites my hand*

Me: Hey!! No biting! You could have just said let go!!

Yuuna: I tried to! But your hand is covering my mouth!!

Me: Oh, yea. I forgot xD

Akira: *sweatdrops* you guys, stop fighting. Let's just wait for the idea to come out of her brain.

Yuuna: Glad to do it! *Puts on gloves and picks up sharp pointy things for surgery* And its gonna be free!

Akira: Yunna not that!! Put those things down!!

Me: Whatever are you saying doesn't work!! *starts to run in maximum speed*

Yuuna: Oh no you!!! You can't get away from Yuuna, the basketball champ of the Mahora 3-A class!!! *starts to chase me*

Akira: You guys!!!! Stop it now!!! *runs to them*

Chibis: Well bye!!! Please R&R to this story.

Chibi Konoka: Yep!! Please press the magical button right-----------------------HERE!!! (i think)


End file.
